l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Moshi Kakau
Moshi Kakau, the Witness, L5R RPG & Rokugan d20 – A Hero's Death, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman was a member of the Mantis Clan. His mother was a Yoritomo and a descendant of Gusai. A Hero's Death, Chapter Two, by Rich Wulf He grew up in a large family, and did not like being lonely. A Hero's Death, Chapter Four, by Rich Wulf Childhood Moshi Kakau had spent much of his life alone. The Moshi left him to his own devices, as he was descended from the Yoritomo. The Yoritomo did not know what to make of him, as he was trained by the Moshi. Thus, Kakau had known very little of family or friendship during his young life. What he understood were the kami, who had been his only companions. And the code of bushido, which he had studied extensively in an attempt to understand his fellow Mantis. Gusai When the Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Aramasu ordered Kakau to serve Gusai, the former lord of the Mantis returned to life through Oblivion's Gate, there was no doubt in his mind where his duty lay. That the others commanded to serve Gusai chose to become ronin baffled Kakau. Even when Gusai revealed his murderous plans for the Empire, Kakau could not abandon him. Mission for Naseru Gathering the Investigators In 1159 Kakau received a letter delivered by Miya Shoin from Otomo Kakasu who wished to gather together certain individuals to meet them in Otosan Uchi as soon as possible. Kakau travelled to the capital meeting the other five, Utaku Yu-Pan, Miya Shoin, Kijuro, Toritaka Akemi and Agasha Chieh. When all six were finally gathered it was revealed that Otomo Kakasu was none other than Hantei Naseru himself. A Hero's Death, Chapter One, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman The Mission Naseru revealed to the group that their mission was to investigate the murders of several returned spirits from Oblivion's Gate. The murders included Mirumoto Tokeru, Isawa Ijime and Gusai. Kakau revealed that he had met Gusai in 1152 in Yasuki Yashiki and had arranged to meet him again in 1158 in Ryoko Owari Toshi. When Kakau met Gusai in the House of Plum Blossom, Gusai was assassinated by a murderer who blended in and out of shadows. Rezan Kakau and the group first travelled to Kyuden Seppun where they met the returned spirit Rezan. Shoin told Rezan about the murders, suggested Rezan might be a target and offered him protection. Akemi announced that Kakita Rensei, another spirit, had been found murdered. A Hero's Death, Chapter Three, by Rich Wulf Kyuden Doji The investigation went to Kyuden Doji, where Shoin asked Yu-Pan and Kakau to investigate the place of Rensei's death. They discovered very little. Kakau spendt that evening wandering Kyuden Doji admiring it's beauty. A conversation with Rezan revealed that Rezan knew Gusai, and why Rezan chose to return to the mortal realm. Kijuro convinced Shoin that they must travel to Shiro Morito next. Ox Lands The group traveled for two weeks to get to Ox lands. Once there Kijuro discovered the body of a warden he knew, Isuto. Kijuro revealed the existence of a spirit in Ox lands, Yasuki Kaneko. Shoin dispatched Kijuro, Yu-Pan, Akemi and Kakau to save Kaneko. The four arrived just in time to save Kaneko's life. Kakau was frozen by fear during the attack. They also discovered that the assailant was not a spirit but a man. A Hero's Death, Chapter Five, by Rich Wulf Tracking the Assassin Kijuro, Yu-Pan, Akemi and Kakau tracked the assassin into the wilderness, and only managed to keep on it's trail because of Kijuro's knowledge of the land. Kakau and Yu-Pan were becoming friends, but tradgedy stroke as the assassin attacked their camp while they were away, killing Yu-Pan's horse. A Hero's Death, Chapter Six, by Rich Wulf Revealing the Traitor The assassin killed Shoin and fled. The others arrived at the campsite, and it was revealed that the murdered Shoin was merely a dummy with an illusion on it. Rezan, who witnessed the attack, recognized the assassin as Gusai. Gusai revealed certain details that only one of the group could have known, and Chieh deduced that Kakau was the traitor. Kakau admited it and the group puzzled out that Gusai intended to kill Naseru. Shoin ordered Kijuro to return to Shiro Morito as quickly as possible to obtain more horses. They intended to return to Otosan Uchi. A Hero's Death, Chapter Seven, by Rich Wulf Final Confrontation The group laid a trap for Gusai but Gusai sprung the trap intentionally, mortally wounding Kijuro. Yu-Pan charged Gusai, wounding him with a crystal spear. Kakau sacrificed himself to momentarily stun Gusai, allowing Shoin the killing shot with a crystal-tipped arrow. Kakau's funeral pyre was held at the docks in Otosan Uchi, and was attended by Shoin and Chieh. A Hero's Death, Chapter Eight, by Rich Wulf See also * Moshi Kakau/Meta Category:Mantis Clan Members